


Не его дело

by WTF Gungrave 2017 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2017 || Тексты G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Gungrave%202017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: доктор Токиока задаёт Мике неудобные вопросы
Series: 2017 || Тексты G-PG-13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685623





	Не его дело

…Мика Асаги — девочка-лёд, девочка-стекло; можно сломать и разбить, на острые осколки и в мелкую крошку, вот только не стоит потом удивляться изрезанным до лохмотьев кожи окровавленным ладоням.  
…Мика Асаги — девочка, которая их погубит.  
Токиока отложил ручку и закрыл тетрадь в клеёнчатой обложке, куда вносил записи о показателях аппаратуры во время последнего случая с Грейвом.  
— Если хотите поспать, юная леди, там есть ещё одно одеяло, — он распрямился; спина привычно заныла, и в шее хрустнуло, пустой желудок напомнил о себе сосущим ощущением.  
— Не зовите меня так, — сидевшая тихо с самого возвращения с кладбища Мика подняла взгляд от носков сапожек, которые изучала так внимательно, как будто от этого зависела её жизнь. — Так меня звал дядя Токиока, а он… — она вздрогнула.  
— Мисс Асаги? — приподнял брови доктор, усилием воли прослушав упоминание о брате.  
— Нет… — девочка подалась назад и мотнула головой, почти испуганная звучанием собственной фамилии, в одночасье ставшей весомой и обязывающей. — Я Мика. Этого хватит, правда? — улыбка получилась вымученной, неудачной — распоротый шов на незажившей ране.  
Токиока только сейчас вспомнил о давно потухшей сигарете и чиркнул спичкой — к крыше трейлера лениво поползла змейка дыма.  
Мика сморщилась и сделала движение, как будто хотела зажать нос, но вовремя спохватилась: воспитание не позволяло настолько явно выражать отвращение. Токиока сообразил, что вряд ли она раньше бывала в курящих компаниях, и затушил сигарету. Усмехнулся: он привык, что Грейв никогда не возражал против курения. И не только против него — Грейв вообще был идеальным соседом.  
— Вы действительно хотите отомстить Гарри Макдауэллу? — он заглянул в кружку с кофе — полная.  
— Кровавый Гарри убил маму, — прошептала Мика, стискивая руки на коленях в кулачки. — И я хочу…  
— Отомстить, — прервал её доктор. — Убить Гарри Макдауэлла. — Он бесцеремонно поинтересовался: — А вы когда-нибудь убивали?  
О, как глазами-то засверкала! Похоже, прикинул Токиока, от отца ей досталось чуть больше, чем фамилия.  
— Впрочем, это не моё дело, — не дожидаясь ответа, неторопливо проговорил он и отхлебнул холодного кофе, чтобы приглушить чувство голода. — Моё дело — следить, чтобы Грейв нормально функционировал… если вам это необходимо.  
Мика сжала губы — упрямая; она чувствовала, что не до конца права, но признать вслух не могла.  
— Я схожу за продуктами, — Токиока поднялся. — Никуда не уходите.  
…Мика Асаги — девочка, которая пока не видит всех последствий своих решений.


End file.
